New Students New Adventures
by NightwingRocks
Summary: OC SUBMISSION: CLOSED An all new team take the place of the originals watch them struggle and cope with being a mutant teenage and the while having to go through the rigors of high school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or any of the characters. All oc's belong to their respective owners Elliot Sophia, Teagan, and Heath are mine

Bold Italics= telepathic conversation

Italics= character thoughts

* * *

A tall boy over six foot with wavy blonde hair and green eyes entered Cerebro. "Hey Professor anything of interest on Cerebro.

"There's been a recent spike in mutant activity right here in Bayvile" stated the Professor.

"I'm not surprised with Teagan and her powers" said Alex chuckling remembering just last week when Teagan fried the toaster and her hair was standing on end.

"I heard that" came a feminine voice. That voice was of the one and only Teagan Harper the institutes resident wild child. Teagan was the only other female in the mansion besides Storm right now and it sucked.

There was way too much testosterone in here. Teagan had jet black hair that was usually tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes. Her hair was as usual tied in a ponytail she had cargo pants on and a green v neck t shirt with black vans.

Alex only smirked towards Teagan. "You ready to go Teagan" asked Alex who was wearing a flannel shirt along with jeans because it was cold out.

"Yep" Teagan said popping the p.

"Teagan and I are going to the football game we'll be back later" said Alex.

"All right you two have fun and stay out of trouble" replied the Professor turning around in his wheelchair to exit Cerebro with the two teens.

* * *

Touchdown Tochdown B-B Bay v-ille Go Bayville that's what could heard through the whole Bayville High stadium.

"So Teagan how're you liking the institute so far" Alex asked as he chowed down on his third chili dog.

It's great so far I'm just dreading our first actual DR session" sighed Teagan as Bayville's own quarterback Duncan Matthews scored yet another touchdown.

"Hey I'm going to go see what the cheerleaders are up to wanna come" Teagan asked getting up from her seat on the bleachers.

"No thanks I'm fine right where I am" said Alex contently rubbing his stomach and eyeing the concession stand.

"Okay suit yourself dude" said Teagan as she made her way past Alex and over to the cheerleaders. They were ogling over the new guy Heath Jackson. One of the girls looked over at Teagan. It was the head cheerleader Bailey.

"Look girls it's Teagan shouldn't you be playing with the boys" taunted Bailey.

"For your information Bailey I play soccer not football thats the one with the round ball that you kick" stated Teagan her head going up and down. Bailey just scoffed and then retorted.

"At least I don't have a boys name" exclaimed Bailey slowly.

"Again Bailey Teagan's a unisex name" said Teagan her fists balling up little sparks of electricity sparking from them. For the first time in five minutes Heath actually spoke.

"Hey blondie why don't you lay off her huh" Heath exclaimed coolly.

"Thanks, but I can fight my own battles" exclaimed Teagan her fists sparking with electricity. Teagan was now much more interested in Heath then she was in the cheerleaders. How could she not be he was a smokin' hot mess? The black spiked hair with the orange highlights in the front. His deep masculine voice his muscles, his lushish green eyes. He was a definite hunk all right.

"Oh kittens got claws" taunted Bailey.

"This is none of your business Bailey" retorted Teagan punching Bailey in her perfect little noise. Her cheerleading cronies were stunned into silence.

"Well don't just stand there help me" Bailey demanded. The cronies rushed to their friends aid and held her up. As soon as Teagan and Heath began circling each other the cheerleaders left. Duncan came to see what all the commotion was about. He just stood there speechless, watching the two.

"So your the wild child Teagan I've heard so much about" commented Heath.

"Yeah, what about me" asked Teagan

"Your a really good fighter" replied Heath his hand a flame. Teqgan's eyes went wide. Duncan backd away in fear. _So he's the mutant activity the Professor was talking about_ thought Teagan. He threw a quite large fire ball at Teagan which she expertly dodged.

With her dodging the propelled fire ball it careened straight for the propane tank near the end of the bleachers. It off course exploded in an engulfment of orange the whole structure coming down.

In the madness Heath escaped and Teagan ran from under the bleachers straight into Alex.

"Whoa Teeg where's the fire" asked Alex (no pun intended) as he saw the left bleachers a flame in a crumbled mess.

"We've got to go before..." Teagan started before she saw the Professor's car roll up in the distance.

"Really sucks to be you right now" laughed Alex seeing the Professors car as well. Teagan lightly punched Alex in the shoulder. The two teens walked over to the Professors car.

"Look Professor before you say anything Bailey had it coming and..." The Professor put a hand up to silence Teagan.

"We'll talk about your actions later Teagan right now Ororo and I must go meet our newest student" said the Professor. Ororo drove away from the field as the fire department and paramedics showed up. They left the two teens standing there off to the side of the field.

"Wonder who are new students going to be" asked Teagan as she and Alex walked back over to the parking lot where Alex's green and black motorcycle was waiting.

She inwardly hoped it was a girl.

* * *

It had taken an excruciating long time to get here, but here he was in Bayville at last. Jeff walked over to a man in a wheelchair and an African American looking woman with long white hair. "Can I assume your the Professor and your Storm" asked Jeff gesteuing to each if them.

"You'd be correct Mr. Sinclair now if you'd follow me to the car we can get you settled in" said the Professor. Jeff and Storm followed the Professor to the car. From the train station they headed to the institute.

The Professor had Ororo show Jeff upstairs to a temporary room while he did a quick mental scan for Teagan. He found her in the library. He made his way to towards the library. He wheeled in closer her.

"Hey Professor what's up" Teagan said innocently looking up from her comic book.

"Teagan we need to talk about what happened this evening" started the Professor.

"Okay" replied Teagan knowing she was defeated. "But before we start can I just say Bailey had it coming and Duncan well that was a total accident I never meant for him to get hurt honest"

"That may be true on both accounts, but you can't just go around punching and fighting whoever you want Teagan" reprimanded the Professor.

"I know that now Professor I've learned from my mistake I'll just head to bed now" replied Teagan holding back a yawn. He gave her a 'not so fast look'.

"You'll have two training sessions a day with Logan for the next two weeks starting tomorrow" said the Professor wheeling out of the library.

"But I didn't even start it" whined Teagan. .

"Good night Teagan" the Professor called from down the hall.

"Good night Professor" groaned Teagan as she trudged after him back to her room.

* * *

"Come on Teagan we're going to be late" hollered Alex through the bathroom door.

"Just a sec Alex" came Teagan's muffled reply. Teagan come out of the bathroom in dark blue jeans a tee shirt and her jean jacket.

"For a girl who doesn't like dressing like a girly girl you sure did take a long time in there" said Alex as the two started walking down the hall.

"You would too if you had to get up at the crack of dawn from your nice warm bed to do a stupid session with Logan" retorted Teagan. She stopped in the hall relieving what she'd just said.

"I'm sorry Alex sometimes I forget" said Teagan apologetically.

"It's no biggie," Alex replied. "Now lets go before we're late". The two teens headed down the stairs when the Professor stopped them.

"Just a moment you two I'd like you to meet Jeff our newest addition to the mansion" said the professor.

"Hi" said Alex going up to shake Jeff's hand. Jeff smiled a little.

"Hey I'm Teagan and the guy you just shook hands with is Alex" explained Teagan.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all" said Jeff.

Jeff has marble like skin Alex which is indestructible and he can't feel touch" the Professor explained seeing the teens confused faces. Alex and Teagan saw Jeff's face darken a bit at the Professor's mention of him not being able to feel touch.

"I also have some degree of super strength" added Jeff his facial features back to normal now.

"That's cool the indestructible skin and super strength not the you can't feel touch part" exclaimed Alex.

"Yeah I guess it is" said Jeff.

Teagan's alarm on her phone went off. "Crap Alex we gotta go school starts in like 15 minutes" exclaimed Teagan. Bye Jeff Professor see you after school"

"See yah Jeff Professor" called Alex as he and Teagan ran to the garage. You wanna ride he asked putting his helmet on along with his leather jacket.

"No thanks I've got my own ride" said Teagan gesturing to her black and silver Ford truck. The roar of engines could be heard as the two x-teens headed off towards Bayville High.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1 part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or the characters all oc's belong to their respective owners except Elliot Sophia Teagan and Heath they're mine

A/N: Still looking for a leader of the brotherhood and two more regular Brotherhood members as well as Acolytes

* * *

Heath was sitting in front of the principal's office bored out of his skull. he didn't even know why he was here. He hadn't done anything yet anyway. He then thought about the other night with that girl Teagan and the cheerleaders. Could it be about that.

Nah he shook it out of his head couldn't be.

"Mr. Jackson" said the very intimidating Principal Darkholme, but Heath wasn't intimidated one bit. He strolled through the office door like he owned it. He plopped down in the seat one leg hanging over one side.

"So Heath care to enlighten me on what happened last night"

"No not really" he said not a care in the world.

"Perhaps I can change your mind" said Principal Darkholme changing into her true form of Mystique.

"Mystique" stammered Heath "how huh where'd you come from"

"You have much to learn my young fire starter" she started "speaking of which I know you caused the explosion last night"

"Yeah and" countered Heath.

"And that girl you were with Teagan Harper I know she has mutant abilities we need to know more much more" said Mystique.

"What if I don't wanna help you" replied Heath.

"Then you won't have any chance of finding him" countered Mystique. "Now you'll do as your told understand" growled Mystique.

"Yeah yeah okay "started Heath turning around and seeing a huge black monster growling at him. He fell back in his chair and ran out the door. The door slammed shut. Mystique turned back into her true form and screamed.

* * *

The Professor opened the door so Jeff could see in. The room was huge and it was all his. "Wow this this is all mine" stammered Jeff clearly awestruck.

"Yes it is indeed" chuckled the Professor. Jeff eyed the package that Ororo had brought in.

"What's in there" he questioned picking it up.

"Open it and see" said the Professor. Inside the box was what looked like a uniform of sorts. inside was a tight fitting black muscle tee with a small X on the left side of the chest, black bottoms with a red stripe running down the outside of the the legs, a red X belt, and black boots.

"This is awesome Professor thank you so much" exclaimed Jeff happier than a kid on Christmas morning.

"You're welcome I'll leave you to get settled into your new room" said the Professor wheeling out of the room. Ororo was not far behind.

* * *

It was lunch time and the cafeteria was a buzz with noise. "Alex I can't believe your going eat that" exclaimed Teagan wide eyes. "The food here is inedible"

"Hey food is food to me I've gotta keep up my energy" said Alex chomping down in his third hamburger.

"I know, but it's still gross" said Teagan thankful she had asked Ororo to make her a pack lunch.

"Hey isn't that Heath, the guy who blew up the propane tank last night" questioned Alex. Teagan nodded. Heath was coming over here. He sat down right next to Teagan. Alex sat across from the two.

"Teagan first off I just want to say I'm sorry about yesterday sometimes my anger and my powers they get a little out of control" he explained.

"Yeah and blow up the whole set of bleachers" muttered Alex. Teagan kicked him under the table. Alex made a face a Teagan. It looked like Heath didn't notice.

"So I was wondering if there was a place I could go or I person I could see to possibly help me control my powers" asked Heath. Alex was frantically shaking his head no.

"Yes of course there is the Professor will help you I'm sure of it" replied Teagan. Alex hung his head in dismay he couldn't believe what Teagan was doing. Teagan wrote down the address of the institute and gave it to Heath.

"Thanks Teagan I really appreciate it" he said and then he left the two teens to finish their lunch.

"Are you sure bringing the guy who caused a huge explosion to our house is a good idea" Alex asked skeptically.

"It'll be fine relax Alex" said Teagan.

"Okay, but you better call him just to make sure" replied Alex defeated.

"Hello Teagan is there something I can do for you" asked the Professor as soon as the phone rang.

"Actually there is I've invited Heath Jackson over to the institute he said he wants to learn to control his powers" explained Teagan.

"Of course Teagan anyone who wants to learn control is always welcome" said the Professor.

"Great thanks see you after school" said Teagan and she hung up.

"Well what'd he say" asked Alex

"He said yes he could come" said Teagan proudly. Alex only shook his head this was not a good idea and he knew it.

* * *

It was around 7 pm when Heath showed up at the front door of the mansion. He was in black baggy cargo pants and a red and orange flame hoodie and black sneakers. Teagan answered the door.

"Hi Heath glad you could make it" said Teagan opening the door farther so he could step in "Follow me the Profs office is this way"

Heath followed obediently looking around in awe as they passed many rooms and doors. "I'm glad you wanna learn control most mutants are too afraid to ask for help" explained Teagan after they'd been walking for a few minutes.

"Yeah I thought after what I did yesterday night I really needed help I could've really hurt a lot of people" he said genuinely. The two arrived at the Professors office. They both stepped into the room Teagan sat in one chair while Heath sat in another.

"Ah it's good to finally meet you in person Mr. Jackson I'm Professor Xavier as I'm sure Teagan has told you" said the Professor.

"Yes she has she's also told me you can help me gain control I don't really want a repeat of last night" said Heath truthfully. He really didn't.

"That's good to hear Heath" explained the Professor "the first step in learning control is admitting you need help"

"Alright cool is there any chance I could maybe get a tour of the place if I'm going to be staying here and all" asked Heath.

"That seems appropriate Teagan why don't you show Heath around" offered the Professor.

"Sure thing Prof" answered Teagan and she and Heath left the office for Heath's tour.

* * *

"Do you really think we should be down here?" asked Jeff in his new red and black x-men uniform.

"It'll be fine the Prof gave you that uniform for a reason right" exclaimed Alex.

"I guess at least mines got some color in it" stated Jeff. Alex ignored the last part and the two kept walking. They stopped a few minutes later in front of a huge metal door with an X in the middle.

"How about we test that super strength of yours huh Jeff" exclaimed Alex.

"Sure why not, but if this goes bad I'm blaming you I had nothing to do with it" replied Jeff.

"All right fair enough" said Alex. "Let's start small though" "10lbs". Jeff lifted the ten pound weight block with ease. Alex brought the next one down 20lbs. Again he lifted it like it was nothing.

This went on for about 20 minutes increasing the weight as he went. "Let's kick things up a notch Alex I can take it" replied Jeff.

"Alright here it comes". Alex again dropped down the block. Jeff lifted the weight with ease. Alex's jaw dropped from the observation deck. Jeff tossed the weight block over his shoulder not looking where it was gong. The block went straight into the wall creating a huge hole in the side of the danger room. There was a huge bang.

The crash was no doubt reverberating throughout the whole mansion. "That's not good" exclaimed Jeff as he tried to regain his breath. "I don't ever wanna do that again" heaved Jeff.

"Agreed we now know your weight limit at least" stated Alex.

Heath and Teagan were walking down the stairs to go to the kitchen when they heard this big loud sound come from underneath them. "Oh no the Danger Room" exclaimed Teagan.

"The what?" asked Heath horrified.

"Never mind just follow me" yelled Teagan as she dragged Hath with her down to the lower levels.

The two teens reache the lower levels just in time to see the Professor, Storm, and Wolverine exit the elevator. In front of the three teachers were Dynamo and Detrius. They walked out of the danger room like nothing had happened.

"Oh hey everyone what's all the commotion?" asked Alex innocently. The logan was the first to speak out of all them.

"You put a gigantic hole in the side of the danger room that's what the commotion about Dynamo" exclaimed Logan seething.

"Oh that was nothing we just…I mean I wanted to see how much Jeff here could lift and it's a lot" exclaimed Alex.

Yeah 2,000lbs is a lot" confirmed Jeff.

"Whoa that's like as much as a car" exclaimed Teagan. At least now I don't have to do my two sessions at day with Logan now thought Teagan to herself. Suddenly Heath spoke up.

"Okay that's it I've seen enough I'm outta here no reward is this great" exclaimed Heath and he ran back the way he had come with Teagan.

"Heath wait" exclaimed Teagan running after him. Alex put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"He's not ready to be one of us yet Teeg let him go" replied Alex.

I wonder what he meant by no reward is this great" said Jeff coming up to the two and watching Heath leave the mansion grounds.

* * *

Darkholme's Office

I can't believe this you were in the mansion and you ran out" If you ever want to find him you'll do as you r told form now on"

Hey I tried when I saw them and what they looked like I freaked okay" exclaimed Heath.

Get out get out" screamed Principal Darkholme shooing him out the door. She slammed the door and returned to her true form. The rattling and whirling of everything metal in the room startled Mystique.

Mystique you should be so hard on the boy we don't want to thin our ranks now do we" asked Magneto.

"No sir" stammered Mystique.

"Good you best remember that" said Magneto. "This is only the beginning"


End file.
